Hitler X Hatsune Miku
by Duckbois
Summary: Hitler Fucks Hatsune Miku
1. Chapter 1

The Date was March 18th 1942. A cold gust of wind furrowed through the streets of Tokyo. World War II was at it's height and the axis were being pushed back. Adolf Hitler, had recently arrived upon the home islands of Japan to seek counsel from his secret mistress. She was the most beautiful women in Japan with a voice that could make even angels weep. Her name was Hatsune Miku Empress of the land of the rising sun. Hitler was taken in awe by the sheer beauty of her blue hair and majestic voice. He knew at that moment that she must become his. This was the night he would make her his. Hitler slowly creeped up the stairs, creaking with every step up to Hatsune's chambers. He attempted to open the door but was surprised when suddenly an elegant hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a storage closet. He sat in surprised silence as a light flickered on and off. He could only see the most beautiful blue hair. It resonated with an angelic aura that would make even gods shed tears of joys. She whispered in pure bliss "I want you Hitler, You and only you". Hitler was stunned he had been so used to rejection since his failure at art school that he almost wept. Stunned by her words Miku undid the fuhrer's pants. "This is the largest cock I have ever gazed upon" She whispered under her breath. The fuhrer's surprise quickly became joy as he squealed in ecstasy. Hatsune began gently rubbing Hitler's cock between her supple breasts. They felt so soft, softer than anything he had ever felt in his life. The clouds seemed like boulders compared to her soft breasts. In an instant his dick became a volcano spewing his seed all over Hatsune's chest and face. She seemed awestruck by the pure amount Hitler had just ejaculated. She began licking the semen off her face. The taste was so sweet Hatsune couldn't believe it. She slowly removed her panties while whispering in Hitler's ear "That wasn't enough was it, don't worry I shall continue my service with this". She spoke so softly as she reveled her perfectly shaven Vagina. Hitler couldn't believe it, he couldn't even imagine it the sight was unbelievable. Before Hitler could utter a word Miku dropped her pelvis directly unto Hitler. The movement was so fast and elegant that all both of them could do was squeal in pure pleasure. No sooner had Hitler regained his thoughts had Hatsune began to move her hips shattering all Hitler was thinking of except the ecstasy of the situation. The slushing sound was better than even the finest musings of bach. Her squeals of pleasure more erotic than even the gassing of lesser races. Hitler couldn't believe. Hatsune began licking his mustache, then in a swift moment they both stopped. Hitler and Miku eyes locked both achieved orgasm at the same moment it felt as if space and time had perfectly lined up. Hatsune yelped "Your hot semen is filling my uterus surely with this I shall birth the perfect successor". With that moment the axis of steel had been formed and the allies would stand no chance of winning the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitler was enraged. No, furious. The war was not proceeding as planned. Even with his relationship with Miku and the new alliance with Japan, American troops had been ploughing their way through France. Miku had been brought back to Germany as a symbol of the new axis of steel that would form the basis of the new world order. Miku looked onward at Hitler lustfully as he paced the halls of the Wolf's lair. "unbelievable" he muttered to himself over and over. It was too much for Miku to bear, she couldn't stand seeing her love in such pain. Hitler reached into his desk drawer revealing his precious lugar. Pointing it at his head Hitler prepared to end his life, and with it his glorious third reich. "No" cried Miku "you can't do it". Miku tackled her Furher to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand. Before Hitler could say a word Miku pressed her lips to his in an immaculate kiss. Hitler was amazed, this is the first time they had kissed since the grand opening of auschwitz. She slowly took her lips from his and began slowly undoing his belt. There was something hard and warm hiding beneath his pants like a jew hiding from the SS. She quickly dug it up from within his undergarments. Hitler winced in pleasure. It felt great, as great as knowing that the allies would never find the bodies of all the polish officers he had slaughtered. She took his large, hard, and supple cock and began licking it. Slowly, at first then gradually she began speeding up, then without warning she shoved it into her mouth. Hitler let out a loud grunt as he felt the tip of his dick touch the back of her throat. She began deep throating his entire cock. Hitler could barely see his own penis, as it slid in and out from between her beautiful pink lips. Hitler grabbed her head and began furiously fucking her throat pussy. It was so warm and wet. It felt absolutely divine. His eyes opened wide as he let out his entire load deep into Miku's throat. She sat there, stunned, unable to do anything but focus on not choking to death on her furher's semen. She slowly released his dick from her mouth, while massaging her balls. Hitler was about to say something, but Miku interjected "No words tonight, only our feelings" she whispered. Hitler smiled, this was his turn to pleasure her now. He pushed himself on top of her, their eyes meeting and staring into each others hearts. Hitler slowly began taking off her panties. He carefully lowered them, they were soaking wet from her love for him. He slid them down her smooth legs and finally off. Hitler began rubbing his mustache against her clit, using his tongue as a dagger, quickly stabbing into her vagina. Miku couldn't help herself, it just felt so good, she began to drool. Her warm saliva dripping from her mouth. In one quick motion Hitler shoved his entire tongue into her vagina. She buckled with pleasure. It felt so good, even better than sending American soldiers on cruel death marches or ordering her troops to sack chinese cities. Her love juices sprayed all along Hitler's face completely soaking his mustache. He slowly began crawling up her stomach with his tongue, until finally he laid it to rest upon her nipple. Slowly he flicked it up and down like a light switch with his tongue. Miku moaned in ecstasy. She absolutely loved having her tits played with. Hitler reached up with his hands and began slowly groping her tits. They were so soft as soft as the necks of the Jewish children he strangled. He pressed his lips to her as he inserted his dick into her pussy. Her eyes drifted upwards toward the sky. Her mind was going blank. She couldn't think of anything except the feeling in her breasts and pussy. She was going blind from how it felt, like she no longer existed and was ascending to a higher plane of existence, one where only the true master race, the aryans could go to. Hitler was slowly moving his cock inside of her. It was so big it could barely fit. It was kissing her womb, the same womb which just a month earlier had given birth to the new go that would one day rule this pathetic world. His dick was gently stroking the deepest regions of her pussy. Her pussy was sucking him in, he couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. This was to great, every moment his dick was pulsating more and more and getting larger and larger. Hitler had almost hit his limit. With one quick thrust he shoved his dick as far as he could into Miku's pussy. His dick juice flowed forth from his cock. Their bodies, anime waifu and Nazi dictator, locked as one as they stared into each other's eyes. His semen completely filled up her womb and he slowly pulled his dick out. This sexual adventure had just given Hitler his greatest idea yet, an idea that could turn the tide of the war. It was time for the battle of the bulge and this time Nazi fortunes would be looking up, after all he had a good luck charm right there with him.


End file.
